Cultural Romance
by AirLore
Summary: Samantha is average girls. But, what happens if dates one of Nation. Read to find out. I am planning on writing a version different Nation. So, your favorite is coming,
1. Chapter 1 America

Cultural Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

The way this story will have multiple versions. The main character will paired with one of the Hetalia characters, in each version. As well as, the friendships she will make with others. Similar to Dating Sims and Visual Novels.

It was another typical day for Samantha. Wake up and prepare to send the afternoon working, at the family business. The Café de Tour, was her father dream. He use to study abroad in the culinary arts. Being in many different countries, he gain appreciation for the culture each one of them had. He want to share it. The best way he thought of doing, is to open a café. Where, the food serve would be many of cultures.

What a place to do this. For not far from café, and the apartment where her family live, there is World Academy. A school, where countries come to learn. Now, some might that it is a ridiculous notion. But, believe or not, the countries are human. Or, at least, they are the human embodiment of the counties.

Samantha Shores was just your typical woman in the world. She was at the age of eighteen. She had brown eyes and hair. She would usually keep her hair in French braid, so it wouldn't fall in her face as she worked. She never much there was anything special about her. Other than having the same dream and ideals as her dad. Wanting to have to show what makes the world wonderful. Maybe having a few experiences of different herself. Since she travel only to a few countries, at a young age.

Unknown to her, she would have a rare chance to have those experiences. With make a delivery, she would meet the countries. Developing a relationship with them. And maybe, something a little more with one.

America version: (America's Sweetheart)

Chapter 1- Hero

She finally reached the entrance of the academy. Apparently, they were having a dance this evening. It was for that reason, there was large order placed with the cafe. Normally, She wouldn't being the only one making such delivery. However, both her parents got tied up at the café. As for her sister, who had little interest in the café, was spending time with her boyfriend.

Well, it might be a bit difficult. But, it has to be done. Even if, she have to make a couple of trips. Her dad always told her that the family, should always give every customers excellent service. Not mention, the students here could potential customers. In addition, being ask again to provide more treats for their events.

Finally, she found a free parking lot. After entering into a space and turning off the truck, she went to finish the job. The building that the desserts needed taken, was not too far. She would have to make several trips. She began to regret not bring the dolly. There were a couple of the desserts needed to be refrigerated. Those needed out, first.

Samantha opened one of the back doors of the truck. Shifting several boxes, she managed to the very back. Most of the desserts that needed to be chill, where there. For, that was the coolest spot. Before, there was a chance to bring the boxes out. There was a loud thud and the door slam shut.

She was now trapped. It was impossible to head back to the front truck. Due to the fact, there was a grated barrier. There was no latch on the front. There was only one option.

Quickly rapping at the door, it was her hope that someone would hear her. Apparently, there was. The door began to open. When there was enough space, she leapt thought. Allowing the warming her skin.

"Are you alright?" ask a voice.

"Yeah, it was just cold in there," she said, to the person behind her. She turned to see the person, who was speaking to me. He had short blonde hair. There is a small portion of his was stick straight up. His bright blue eyes was behind a pair glasses.

"Cold," he said confused.

"Yeah, it is a register truck." She answered "I using it to bring the desserts that school order for the dance."

He turned to look into the truck. "Whoa, that a lot. Did you make all of these?"

"Some of them. I was going to be them to the grand hall. Well, the door the shut all the suddenly"

"Oh, sorry. My brother isn't a good catch" he laughed, as he raised the football and pointed behind him. Although, she didn't really see anyone there.

"With that, I am glad that you open the door" she said.

He busted out in laughter. "It is only natural. I am the HERO. I always save those who is danger"

"I don't know about that. I think that the worst thing would be really bad frostbite."

"Ah, that is something. I would hate for a cute girl to get frostbite"

Samantha couldn't help but to blush. It had been awhile since, someone called her cute. As she looked at him, she couldn't help finding him hot as well. Some might considered him loud and has an ego. But, she couldn't help to see that there a bit of charming appeal to him.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"It is Samantha. But, my friends and family calls me Sam or Sammy"

"It is nice to meet you, Sammy" he said, "I am America"

"So, you are the good old U.S.A"

"Old," he exclaimed "Are you calling me an old man?"

"Well, by human standards" she began, "Anyway, it is honor to meet you. Since, I was born in there"

"Really, cool," America said.

"Although, I wouldn't say I was raised there. My family traveled a lot, when I was little. Both America and overseas."

"Wow. Why did you travel that much?" America asked.

Samantha explained that it was because of her dad. Being in so many different country, he could learn many different things. With that, he started the café. Which then, it reminding her of the delivery.

"Well, I am sorry. I have to take these to the kitchen" she told him.

"Oh, I can help you," America offered.

"That is okay. It is my job. It wouldn't be right to ask a client to help me,"

"It clear that you would have quiet load. You are going to need help. And, I am just the person to help you"

"Because, you are the hero," she said, playful flirting with him.

"You are catching on," he laughed.

"Well, there is a lot. Even with the two of us, we would still have to make a couple trips," she told him.

"That is fine. I can get my brother to help, too" he turned around. "Hey, Canada get over here,"

Before there was response given, America pulled over the person, or country, he was speaking to. It hard to believe she did notice him, before. He fairly similar to his brother. One the only real difference was a long curl.

Even though, he hadn't spoken yet. Samantha notice that his personality was completely different from his brother. His voice was much softer. Meaning his was shy. Not to mention, he was sensitive to area around here.

"America, let me go" Canada said, as he struggled in America's grip.

"Come on, we are to help this hot chick out" America told him. Basically, not giving him any option.

"I am willing to help, so there is no reason for you to drag me," Canada pleaded.

Samantha was a little shocked. She appreciate the offer for the help. Although, she wasn't sure what to make of the way America employed Canada. She felt that she needed to say something.

"I really grateful for your help, Canada" Samantha said, as she extended hand to him.

"Oh, you are welcome" he said, as mange to reach her hand.

America, at this point, let go of Canada. With that, they all began to grab stack each. Samantha followed America and Canada to the kitchen. For, she wasn't completely sure where it was. It was even luckier for her to run into these two.

As they walked through the hallways, Samantha stared in amazement. "This place is huge"

"Well, yeah" America replied "It has to be. With so many countries attending, you got to have enough room for all"

"Not to mention, the big egos that some countries have" Canada muttered to himself.

"You said something Canada," asked America

"No, it is nothing,"

"So, what do you all learn here?" Samantha asked.

"How run a country, negations, foreign policies, etc. It is really boring stuff. You won't be interesting" he said.

"You be actually surprised at what interests me," she told him. "I love learning about more about the world"

"Really," he said, surprised.

"Yeah,"

"What was the most interesting thing that you learn?" America asked her.

"It is hard to say," she said "it was all interesting. But if I had to choose one, it how many similar there are in different cultures"

"How so,"

Samantha giggled. "I think that would take hours to go into. And, we both don't have that kind of time"

"Come on, I sure we can find time," America offering to hang out afterwards.

"Sorry," she told him. "I have to get back to the café. There are few more hours left in my shift. I sure that you have to get ready for the dance."

"Oh, right" he said, with a sigh. They arrived at the kitchen. After having the head of the student council sign the order, she told them to keep the desserts in the freezer. Until an hour, before the dance. Then, she proceeded back to her truck.

She stopped, when she heard a voice called out to her. America was coming after her. When he was close enough, he asked her a question.

"Sammy. Would you come to the dance with me?"

"Really," she said.

"Yeah," he said "We hang out, dance, eating some of those desserts that you made. It will be fun"

"It sure does," Samantha said, "But, am I allowed. I am not a Nation"

"Oh, that does matter" he told her, "You will with me. I can't wait to see everybody's faces, when I come with such a cute date"

"Well, then, sure" Samantha "I will see you tonight"


	2. Chapter 1 England

I don't own Hetalia or any of the character (aka Nation) that is in the series. I only own Samantha Shores.

England Version: (Magical Spark)

Chapter 1- The Bet

After bringing the delivery to the kitchen, next to grand hall. Samantha began to head back to the truck. However, the way she originally came from, was blocked. Apparently, several of the students were bringing more equipment through that door. Instead of being a bother, she decide to take a different route.

She walk at a very brisk pace. While she had a couple of hours left in her shift at the café, there was no real hurry to get back. The most important task of the day was done. Beside, this might be the last time to see this place. Might as well, take a good look around.

It was in a random moment. She felt something brushed against her shoulder. When she turn to see what it was, there was young man. Or, a country. Knowing this place was for. He had short messy blonde hair. His eyes were bright green. Over them, there large bushy eyebrows.

"Oh, I am sorry," she said "I didn't see you there"

"It is alright, love" he said. Before, he starting back on his way. Samantha was about to do the same, until she saw that there was an open notebook. "Hey, you drop this"

She picked it up. Before she handed back him, she quickly glance at the pages. It covered with weird symbols and a language that she never seen before. "What the hell this? Some type ledger to language that has dead for years"

Before, she had a chance to attempt to read the words. The book was snatched out of her hands. The young man from earlier, was standing in front her with the book in his hand. "No. Nothing like that"

"Then, what is it?" she asked him.

"I can't disclose that information," he said. Then, he proceeded to head back in the direction he was originally was going.

Samantha could have done the same. However, curiosity got the best of her. She ran in front of him. "Come on, after seeing the book, you have to give me some answers."

"I already told you. That is something I am not sharing with you," he reinstated.

"I can keep a secret," he told him.

"You are really persistent, aren't you?"

"I get that dad. Once there is something that would expand our knowledge of the world and another culture, we tend get really passionate about it" She said, with a slightly embarrassed chuckled.

He chuckled. "What is your name, love?"

"Samantha"

"I am the United Kingdom or England," he introduced himself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, England"

"Well, Samantha, I normally wouldn't tell anyone. However, you tend to have such passion for learning. I guess, I could tell"

"Really," Samantha said excitedly.

"But, you must promise to never to tell a single soul. Or, I will hunt you down"

"I understand," she answered him.

Then, he came closer to her. England brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. For, he was about to whisper in her ear. "Magic," was the word that went from his lips to her ear.

"Huh," whispered in returned.

"They are magical incantations," he went on further to explain.

"Really," Samantha said stunned.

"Yes," he smiled at her. He took great pride in that fact. As if, being able to perform such acts, was apart his histories. It would make sense, since Great Britain was thought of the birthplace of magic origins.

Still, the only type of magic she ever seen was perform at magic show. Parlor tricks or illusions on a stage. She knew it was all slit of hand. It was never true magic. It doesn't exist. With that, she couldn't help but to laugh.

"What?" he seem shocked by her reaction. "W…Why are you laughing,"

"Sorry," she said, after she claim a bit. "It just I know that there is no such thing as magic"

"Of course, there is" he spat out.

"Look, I understand that you believe it. And, there are some things on this Earth that couldn't be explained. But, it is not magic"

"Yes, it is" he retorted. "It's just that average people are not able to see or know about it"

"Uh-huh" she replied "I suppose you can prove it, right"

"What" he exclaimed.

"It is clear that have the capability to use magic, so why not show me. It give me reason enough believe magic"

"I…I…I don't needed to prove anything to you" was there answer he gave her.

"Fine," she said. "I just thought that you would jump at the chance to show me. You know, make a believe out of me"

"Apparently, you never heard of taking a leap of faith," he retorted.

"Yes. However, some people need a little bit of proof to believe. Unless, you don't have the ability to do so," she answered him.

England didn't reply. Samantha wasn't sure why. Was he thinking she had a point? And, that he should show her the proof. Or, was it that he was just annoyed.

"Tell you what," Samantha said, finally breaking the silence. "Let make a bet out of this"

"A bet," England repeated, slightly intrigued.

"Yes. If you attempt to perform magic and it doesn't work, you have to admit it does exist"

"If I win, you will be my date for the dance" England shot at her. This was either to get her to back off. Or, he seriously believe that he was going to win the bet.

"Wait, what" she said a little shocked.

"You heard me. I win. You are my date for this evening,"

"But, isn't the dance only for countries?" she asked.

"Well, we are allowed to have dates. It doesn't have to be another country" he told her.

England to a moment to himself. There a smile on his face, as this thought went through his head. "Now, France can finally shut up. I found myself a girl to date. He is going to struck dead in his tracks"

"I guess, that is fair" said Samantha. When she really thought about it, a date with England won't be the worst thing in the world. Despite the attitude, he seem to be rather handsome. It could be that she was drawn to the accent, in addition. Of course, that is as if, his magic work. Which, in her mind, would be a long shot.

Now that they were in agreement, England lead Samantha to an open area behind the school. It appeared to be an outside sitting area. For while it appear to be a small grassy area, there were a few benches. Samantha took a seat on one. While, England was preparing the area to perform his magic.

"So, you are going to me here"

"Yes, this is the perfect spot to perform the spell," he told her. As he continue to draw some type of circle.

"How so," she asked.

"Well, it is seduced. No one would interrupt us" he answered her.

"Why would you not want no us to know what we are doing here?"

"As I said before, this type information and activity is for a privilege few," England rely to her. "You should be honored"

"Oh," she said, as she blushed a little. "Still, wouldn't it be easier to dispel non- believer, by making a grand display of your magic"

"Well, that all fine in theory," he answered her "But, if others are at least open to possibility that magic exist. They always find some type of logical explanation. Then, the attempt was in vain."

"I guess, that is a valid point" she answered.

He was done drawing the circle. He extend his hand towards her. "Why don't come here. You have a better view"

She went to his side. He then began to chant. It was in a strange language. Samantha guessed it was some form of Latin. Maybe that was in his notebook. At first, it appear nothing was happening. It was not long, that Samantha notice that his figure and the circle was glowing. Her eyes widen as a tree began to rapidly spouting from the ground. In the manner of second, a fully grown tree was there. Branches was cover with bright green leaves. As well as, softly pink flowers.

Samantha went over to the tree. Not that it suddenly appearing was enough, it was best to touch it. The texture of bark, leave, and the petals were eerie realistic. She was now, convinced.

"That was impressive," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, this truly is amazing. I never seen anything like this" she said, in a giggle. "I also like that flowers. It was a nice touch"

"Oh, thank you" he said, with a smile. "Although, those never appear before"

"What never appear, before" Samantha asked.

"Those flowers" he said, "I preformed the spell many times. The flowers never appeared on the trees. I have to research this"

"If you find an answer, you let me know tonight" she told him.

"Huh?"

"You won the bet. I will be your date for the dance"

"Oh, right" he said. There was slight sad tone to his voice. But, he seem to shake it off. "Sorry, it was last minute notice."

"Oh, it okay." She replied. "I have to go now. But, I back in time."

"Alright" he said, with a nodded "I will see you tonight, Samatha"


End file.
